Awakening
by RiotGrrrl
Summary: Rogue's future...


Author: Pyro

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, or anyone in the x-men, yadda, yadda, and so forth...

********************************************************************

When Rogue opened her eyes, all she could see was hazy white. She felt as if she had been sleeping forever. As her vision cleared, she tried to move but found she was straped to her bed. She was bolted to the bed so tight that she couldn't even use her mutant strenght to get free.Her eyes darted around the room, and she found that she was in some form of eerily white hospital room. She started to panic and tears formed in her eyes. She saw someone out of the corner of her eyes, and just as she was about to cry out in pain she felt a prick in her leg and all went black. 

* * *

"Rogue? Chere? Can you hear me? Wake up chere." 

Rogue opened her eyes and saw the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, not the harshness of the white room. 

"Oh, Remy, Ah had the most terrible dream. Ah was in this white hospital room and was strapped to the bed and..." Rogue broke off in tears. Gambit comforted Rogue, careful not to touch her skin. 

"Rogue, I have to tell you something. You are dreaming right now. The white room is de real reality." 

"No Remy, please. Ah don't wanna wake-" 

* * *

"-up Rogue. Wake up." 

Rogue opened her eyes, but this time she was in the white room. There was a man sitting next to her bed and he had his hand on her bare skin. She was no longer strapped to her bed. 

Don't touch me!" She yelled, pulling away from his touch and jumping off the bed. 

"Don't worry. There is a focefield around us. Your mutant power has been "turned off," per say. 

"Ah don't understand. Where am Ah? Who are you?" 

"My name is Dr. Max. You are in a scientific facility in New York. The focefield is thanks to the research done by a mutant you know as Magneto-" 

"Why am Ah here?" 

"You have been asleep for twenty years Rogue." Dr. Max walked towards her and took his arm out from behind his back, holding a needle in his hand. "We need you to go back to sleep, just for a little longer, so we can make sure all your systems are working okay." 

"No, please! Ah don't wanna go back to sleep. Please Dr. Max, don't stick that needle in me again!" Rogue put her hands in front of her face and tried in vain to prevent the needle from puncturing her skin, turning her world into blackness once again. 

* * *

  


"But Ah don't understand Remy. How can this be in the future? The last thing I remember is coming in my room and going to sleep. The next thing Ah knew, Ah woke up in some creepy white room." 

"Some science guys broke in the mansion and kidnapped you, chere. All's I know, or I'd tell you more." Gambit reached out and touched Rogues face. She cringed with the fear of draining him. 

"It's okay, chere. This is only a dream." He pulled her into his arms. He held her for a while until it was time. "I'm sorry, chere. It's time for you to wake up." 

* * *

  


Rogue snapped into reality, tears streaming down her face. She looked around and saw Dr. Max sitting at a computer. 

"I see you're awake now." he said, turning around to look at her. "I have some good news. Your systems have healed wonderfully after twenty years of seditation." 

"What do yah want from me? Why have yah been keeping me like this for so long?" 

Dr. Max repled, suddenly losing the chipper tone in his voice. "Yes, well, we've been keeping you here for quite a while, waiting for the commotion of your 'mysterious' dissaperance to die down. You have miraculous powers, Rogue. We are going to use your DNA to provide others with your power. Minus the uncomfortable touch part of course." Dr. Max walked over to a phone by the door. He picked it up and said into it, "Send in the nurse, please." then hung it up. 

"Yah mean Ah'm some kind of science project?!" Rogue yelled. 

"Well, that's a rather crude way of putting it, but yes!" 

Two nurses walked into the room with a cart and other miscilanious objects. "The only down side to this wonderful 'science project' of ours, is that you won't survive to see how it all turns out." He took yet another syrnge out of his pocket and filled it with a fluid from the cart. He injected the strange liqued into her leg. She could feel the first insision they made on her before she passed out for a final time. 

* * *

Heather woke up screaming. It was dark outside. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. Two o' clock in the morning. She heard groaning coming from her husband who was sleeping next to her. 

"Eric, are you awake?" She asked. 

"Uh huh," he mumbled. 

"Oh! I had the most horrible dream. I was in some weird hospital place and they were doing tests on me and I had these weird dreams in my dream and I was with this weird looking with red eyes. I was so scared." 

"What are you talking bout, "a weird looking guy with red eyes," chere?" She looked over and saw the same guy from her dream. "And who's eric?"


End file.
